


Por amarte así

by Sayuki12Yukimura



Series: Basado en Música [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki12Yukimura/pseuds/Sayuki12Yukimura
Summary: Necesitaban recibir algo más que unos cuantos trozos de amistad, algo que los sacará del frío en el que se sumergían.Algo...o alguien.Hicieron cosas de las que jamás se creyeron capaces; pero lo hecho, hecho está, y ya no había vuelta atrás.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya/Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Basado en Música [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852663
Kudos: 4
Collections: Song Based FanFiction





	Por amarte así

**Capítulo Único.**

_"Y yo sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando"._

  
  


-¿Estás bien, Kuroko?-

Preguntó posando su ancha mano en la frente de su compañero un extrañado Kagami, dejando a sus demás que seguirn burlándose.

-Sí...-

Apretando su pantalón no disminuía el remolino de sentimientos dentro de su pecho, Kuroko en contentó todas las ganas que sin embargo y normal, pero unas cuantas muecas de molestia seban por micro segundos en su rostro.

-¿Cómo está bien? Incluso él está sorprendido de que alguien como Bakagami cartas de amor.-

Y otra punzada en el pecho de Kuroko se dejó se dejó, sentir enmudeciendo sus sentidos y alterando a su subconsciente.

-¡O-oye!-

Las risas no se haceron esperar, Kagami máitra defensora con argumentos sin sentido que terminaban por hundi más. El 11 de Seirin solo observaba, tieso como una estatua y sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar más.

-Pero creí que Kagami ya había recibido otra carta antes.-

Comentó Furihata, las expresiones, recordando aquél momento, y Kagami, como siempre habló sin compasión.

-Pero esa carta me hizo extraña.-

Y eso fue todo, ya no puede soportarlo. Soltando los laterales de su uniforme sus cosas y caminó sin rumbo, sin ser notado por nadie.

_"Siempre serás el hombre que me llene el alma,_

_como un mar inquieto,_

_como un mar en calma,_

_siempre tan lejano como el horizonte"._

-No, no es nada.-

Su tono no varió ni un poco de su tonalidad normal. El repetirse libremente palabras a sí mismos, ayudar pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo de amar sin ser correspondido su alma si seba sin nada, era que sin la desesperación recorrerle. Iña sentirse mejor, algo que lo sentir hacer mejor. Cualquier cosa.

_"Gritando en el silencio,_

_tu nombre en mis labios,_

_queda solo el eco de mi desengaño..._

**_y sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando"_ **

* * *

Pedaleo con un poco más de fuerza, iban tarde. Y su compañero no dudaba en hacérselo sable cada cinco minutos; Eny de Lon.

-Takao, vamos tarde.-

-L-lo sé, Shin-chan.-

Respondió con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, nadie lo obligaba a jalar de aquella extravagante carretilla para el caprichoso Midorima Shintarou. Era el que lo hacer con gusto, con tal de estar cerca de la persona que tanto.

_"Será, será como tú quieras pero así será._

_Aún si si que esperarte 7 vidas más,_

_me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento"._

Paseaba su mirada de su compañero al camino al camino al más manera disimulada que podría, no importa cuántas veces se veces que no responde a la respuesta de cada que el hombre le llamara, al final respondía en cuestión de segundos y miging cualquier pedido.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a esa convención de shogi, Shin-chan?-

Y aunque lo hacer, nunca obtenía nada, manteniéndose de igual forma incondicional a su lado. Una vez se sin tan tan.

-No es algo que te importe, Bakao.-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa manera inconsciente de herirlo que tenía Shintaro.

_¿Por qué lo?_

Una vez llegando al destino Midorima bajo sin mirar atrás o agradecer siquiera, rompiendo las ya resquebrajadas esperanzas del moreno.

-No me esperes.-

Otro golpe para sus sentimientos. No culpaba al hombre, no, él también vida desnuda en un amor unilateral. Lo sabía, lo intuía. Y sin pena por él, pero sino pena más por sí mismo.

* * *

Pedaleaba perezoso rumbo a su hogar, pero se detuvo a medio camino, mientras observaba a un peatón en particular.

-¿Qué hace por aquí, Kuroko?-

Preguntó, luego de bajar de la bicicleta y caminar hacia donde se encuentra el joven. Kuroko dió un pequeño brinco sorprendido, no era normal que alguien notara su presencia.

-¿Vives por a quí?-

Volvió a cuestionar, escondiendo en su insistencia el sabor a amargura que cargaba consigo. Y entonces lo vio, vio en los ojos del contrario lo que se pone a ver en los propios cada mañana frente al espejo; Desolación, necesidad, necesidad. Necesidad de recibir algo más que unos simples trozos de amistad. Se sentó a su lado columpiando sus pies y observándolo directamente, pone pone a su compañero, que cada vez vez sus ojos sin baño más picosos y secos, en su intento desesperado por no llorar.

-Te comprendo.-

Terminó opinando e ignorando que no haber contestado a sus preguntas anteriores. Ahora desviando su mirada hacia el frente y soltando un suspiro, el cual le dio una entender a Kuroko las cosas.

-Así que estamos en las mismas ¿eh?-

Su voz sonó pacífica, monótona, _sin vida._

-Ya no sé qué hacer, él deja de tantas cosas que a veces no me creo humano...-

Kuroko movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, comprendiendo y sintiéndose identifica, abrazándose a sí mismo y agachando la cabeza.

Takao lo observó de soslayo, sintiendo el mismo frío permanente recorrerle. Si tan solo hubiera algo que quitárselo.

_Algo o..._ **_alguien._ **

_“Por amarte así_

_¿Es esta mi fortuna?,_

_¿Es este mi castigo?,_

_¿Será que tanto amor acaso prohibido está?_

_Y yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contiguo"._

* * *

Los roces iban y venían, la ropa esparcida por el cuarto del alcalde y la cama rechinando.

-Mmm.-

Su lengua dejó un camino de saliva entre la clavícula y hombros de Kuroko, quien se retorcía incapaz de pensar o detenerse, pero es que igual **no** quería hacerlo. Arañó levemente la espalda de Takao y estiró las piernas para luego encogerlas. El calora se descuel, en sus cuerpos, algo que hace no sin sinnóceo lo que está en esos precisos segundos. Ansiedad, impaciencia, satisfacción, _por fin algo._

No importa que ésta fuera la primera vez de ambos, que ninguno de los dos se amara o que apenas y se conocieran. No importa que Kuroko no avisara que llegaría tarde a casa o que quizás ni llegaría. No importa que pudiera haber gente haber gente o que sus ilusiones de entregarse a la persona amada se estuviera esfumando, en serio no importa; Ya no.

-¡Agh!-

La mordida dejada en uno de sus hombros los hizo delirar, un ambos. Takao retiró sus últimos prendas y se colocó entre las piernas de su acompañante. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a fricacionarse, una y otra vez, llevando al punto máximo del éxtasis a sus dueños. Compartieron beso varioss húmedos en el vaivén de la noche, complementándose mutuamente. La guitarra en el corazón del otro lo que faltaba; Usándose miserablemente.

-No quiero volver a sentir frío.-

Murmuró Kuroko en los últimos segundos cuando su cuerpos estabas a punto de saciarse y su mente de retenerte calor como les era posible. Por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo lo que eso eso.

-Entonces cada vez que sientas que no puedes más ven a mí, y yo haré lo mismo.-

Sellaron aquel pacto con la última estocada, vendiendo lo que quebaba de sus almas a la causa.

_"Un paso de tu boca y poder besarla,_

_a un paso de tu piel y sin poder tocarla,_

_ardiendo de deseo con cada mirada,_

_por amarte así,_

_por amarte..."_

Se levantó lentamente, aúndormecido y con el cuerpo entumecido, se restregó uno de sus ojos azules y pestañeo, identificando en el acto la habitación en la que se lugar, manteniendo su expresión seria giró la vista y vio a su compañero, _su amigo._ Terminó de sentarse en la cama, revolviendo su cabello y suspirando cansado.

-Debo volver.-

Susurró para sí mismo, bajando de la cama de la cama y empezando a recoger sus ropas regadas, pasando frente al espejo y notando las marcas esparcidas por su cuerpo.

-Quizás deba faltar al entrenamiento.-

Se planteó, anotando mentalmente y siguiendo en lo suyo, hasta que escuchó como Takao despertaba.

-Buenos días, Takao-kun.-

-Buenos días, Tet-chan.-

Murmuró el muchacho bostezando y restregregándose ambos ojos, mirandomente a la persona que lo observaba con una ceja arqueada.

-Suena lindo.-

Fue la sutil excusa que el uso del moreno, totalmente descrecimos la pena y levantándose para ayudar a su invitado.

-Quizás deberías descansar el resto del día.-

Le propuso, después de notar cómo temblaban sus piernas, mientras le daba la espalda dejando ver las marcas completamente rojas de rasguños que había creado Kuroko. Este no pudo evitar un sonrojo, sentirse algo acongojado y suspirar resignado. Había hecho algo de lo que nunca se creyó capaz; pero lo hecho, hecho está.

-Quizás...-

Las palabras sobraban, salió de aquella casa sinn no remordimiento. El amor que sinoca por Kagami Taiga lo estaba de vacío, sin nada más para sentir, suma recuperar su, aunque fuera un poco, aunque eso significara consuelo en alguien que apenas conocía. Su celular vibró, Kuroko miró la pantalla indeciso: Hablando del rey de roma. Pero allí otra otra vez, esa insana necesidad de no esperar y atender a cualquier llamado suyo, por lo menos recuperados para resistir a su corazón.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Kuroko idiota! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba preocupado! tu madre me ha hablado para preguntar por ti, que no regresaste a casa…-

Oh, ingenuas y estúpidas esperanzas…

  
  
  


_“Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja,_

_por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra,_

_preso del amor que me negaste un día”._

-Lo siento Kagami-kun.-

No dijo más, no podía.

-Tch, como sea, no faltes al entrenamiento de hoy.-

Su cuerpo sufrió un temblor, sus muslos punzaban y sus músculos se contraen del cansancio; Aún no se había recuperado.

-Claro que no lo haré.-

Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

* * *

Agitó la cabeza nervioso, deseando no se notara ese importante cambio en su persona, caminando apurado apurado para llegar a su destino lo antes posible.

-¡Shin-chan!-

Gritó emocionado, Saludando a lo lejos al adicto de los horóscopos, quien leía parcialmente calmado un libro y esperaba parado en una esquina.

-Buenas.-

Tan comunicativo como siempre.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?-

Preguntó mientras entraban a la preparatoria, sonriendo y animado como comúnmente, brincando y sacando de quicio a su compañero.

-Bien.-

_“Contando los segundos que faltan por verte,_

_haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte,_

_soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía”._

* * *

Caminaban hombro con hombro, en un silencio que se antojaba cómodo y con los ruidos de la ciudad complementando. Kuroko sorbió de su malteada de manera ruidosa, al compás del masticar del As de Seirin.

-Oye, Kuroko.-

Habló con la boca llena el -Casi.- estadounidense, captando toda la atención de su fiel amigo, del cual desconocía cuánto podía hacer sufrir con simples palabras dichas sin pensar, como lo que diría después.

-Acepté salir con Yoko, quiero saber qué se siente tener novia.-

Los pulmones de Kuroko dejaron de exhalar dióxido de carbono y por dentro notó como el “Pum, pum” de su corazón se hacía más lento y luego más rápido, y así sucesivamente.

-¿Uh, Kuroko?-

Entrecerró los ojos alcanzando a detener las lágrimas, avanzó un par de pasos por delante de su compañero y se detuvo sin voltear, cerrando los puños y luchando porque su voz no sonara ahogada.

-Kagami-kun tú… ¿tú qué piensas de los hombres a los que le gustan otros hombres?-

Kagami frunció sus cejas y formó varias muecas antes de contestar.

-¿De los gays? Pues nada, no me molestan.-

Sus manos comenzaban a temblar y sus labios querían seguir el mismo camino.

-Tú…¿Qué harías si un hombre se te confesara?-

Sus ojos aguados y expectantes podrían ser vistos por la persona culpable, pero no era eso lo que él quería, no deseaba que lo viera de esa manera, su mayor habilidad era poder esconder sus emociones, no _debía_ permitir que lo vieran de esa manera.

-Pues...no lo sé, sería extraño, quizás solo tomaría distancia por un tiempo.-

_“¿Es esta mi fortuna?_

_¿Es este mi castigo?”._

La sangre volvió a correr por sus manos, sus brazos quedaron colgando y su corazón apenas podía diferenciar entre lo frío y caliente. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo; estúpidas esperanzas. 

-Espero que te vaya bien con Yoko-san, enserio.-

-¿Kuroko?-

Kagami intentó acercarse a su extraño amigo, Kuroko por otro lado empezó a caminar aprisa, adelantándose y dejándolo atrás, tomando una ruta desconocida para su amigo.

-Hasta luego, Kagami-kun.-

_“¿Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido?_

_Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo”._

* * *

-Shin-chan…-

Lo llamó, con la desesperación impregnada en su voz, a varios metros de distancia y contraluz, plasmando su sombra en la cancha del gimnasio, donde su mejor amigo practicaba sus tiros. 

-Estoy ocupado, Takao.-

Un intento más, un intento en el que apostaría toda la calma que le quedaba, cerró sus ojos intentando apaciguar el dolor y amortiguar el impacto. Apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza como escudo.

-...S-shin-chan…-

Esta vez sólo fue ignorado, como lo prometió, como prometió, ese fue su último intento, ese día y los que seguían, ya nunca más intentaría llegar al corazón de ese frío hombre, uno tan herido como él. Existía la posibilidad de que él lo hubiera notado, hubiera captado sus señales, y aún así decidió ignorarlo. No sólo era cuestión de estar enamorado de alguien más y no ser correspondido, era el hecho de quizás, incluso siendo correspondido, jamás sería aceptado, porque estaba _mal,_ porque no era _correcto._

_“¿Es esta mi fortuna?_

_¿Es este mi castigo?”._

Suspiró, vil y cruelmente resignado antes de entornar los ojos con la mirada gacha y clavarlos en la espalda del otro.

-Shintaro.-

Y fue en ese momento que Shintaro dejó de lanzar, quedando totalmente sorprendido, ¿qué había sido eso? Hacía tantos años que no había escuchado su nombre completo de los labios del moreno que no pudo más que voltear y ver su espalda alejándose. Eso era todo, lo comprendió al instante, un fuerte lazo escondido se había roto. Y aunque Takao siguiera a su lado el resto de sus vidas, nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

_“Por amarte así,_

_por amarte así,_

_por amarte así,_

_por amarte…”_

* * *

Varias cosas cayeron al suelo de forma ruidosa, mientras la desolada casa presenciaba el frenesí de ambos jóvenes. Takao sostuvo por los glúteos el delgado cuerpo de Kuroko y de manera rápida lograron llegar al cuarto, no sin antes estrellarse un par de veces contra las paredes, cayendo a la cama de espaldas con el cuerpo de Kuroko encima, que apenas lograba quitarse la camisa escolar. Las manos de este temblaban levemente, hasta que fue subiendo la intensidad y terminó por elevarlas a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos, de los que ya salían gruesas lágrimas, algunas estrellándose contra el pecho de un atónito Takao.

-Kuroko…-

_“A un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla,_

_a un paso de tu piel y sin poder tocarla,_

_ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada”._

Rodeo con sus brazos su espalda y acercó su cabeza a su pecho, dejando que llorara todo lo que quisiera.

-Ya no quiero sentirme así...ya no, pero no he podido evitarlo.-

Sollozo de manera trágica el alma de Kuroko, expresando todo en ahogadas palabras. Takao lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Debemos avanzar Kuroko, debemos...debemos dejar de estar donde mismo y avanzar…-

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos propios, y no pudo retener varios hipidos por el dolor en su pecho.

Dos luces se encendieron en el lugar a la vez que dos tonadas totalmente distintas sonaban a la par, oprimiendo el corazón de los dueños de los celulares quienes temblaron y se abrazaron más fuerte, resistiendo a contestar, aferrándose a un pedazo de tabla en ancho y oscuro mar; Pero algo es mejor que nada.

-Demos un paso Kuroko-

El muchacho asintió contra su pecho, saltando de repente y plantando un beso.

Eran dos hombres enamorados de otros hombres, amando en un mundo lleno de prejuicios, donde todo aquello que sentían era un grave pecado que no debía de existir en nadie.

¿Acaso esa era su forma de pagar tales pecados?

_“Por amarte así”._

* * *

El equipo de Seirin avanzaba animado a la salida de la escuela, disfrutando del compañerismo compartido por todos, riendo de manera ruidosa y poco elegante.

-¡Vayamos a mi casa! Tengo varias peliculas nuevas.-

Propuso Kagami de manera cómica, convenciendo a todos sus compañeros, o a casi todos…

_“¿Es esta mi fortuna?”_

Una graciosa canción rockera sonó de manera estruendosa, el grupo volteó impactado a ver a su número 11, quien sacaba su celular ya anticipando de quién se trataba y viendo en la pantalla una cómica foto de él con su cabello azul en un extraño peinado punk gracias al shampoo y Takao detrás haciendo la seña de paz, ambos dentro de la bañera.

**Para:** Tet-chan

 **Asunto:** Ya tú sabe

¡Tet-chan! Ven a mi casa _ya,_ te necesito.

Su corazón se aceleró, quizás no se amaran, quizás solo se estuvieran utilizando de varias maneras, ninguna muy santa pero...era aquello lo que impedía que utilizaran a alguien más y ese extraño trato quedara solamente entre ellos; Se necesitaban. Y ellos necesitaban ser necesitados. 

_“¿Es ese mi castigo?”._

-Lo siento Kagami-kun, tengo un compromiso.-

Musitó sin detenerse a mirar el rostro atónito de su amigo y tomando rumbo a un camino que conocía de memoria, tecleando algo de manera rápida en su celular.

**Para:** Kazunari

 **Asunto:** No, no sé.

Nos vimos la semana pasada. Estaré allá en 30.

No se detuvo a dar explicaciones, simplemente siguió y para cuando daba vuelta a la cuadra su celular volvió a vibrar.

**Para:** Tet-chan

 **Asunto:** Yo sé que sí

Que sean 15 ;)  
  
 _“Y yo sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando”._

-¿Qué pasa con ese Kuroko?-

Cuestiona en voz alta un anonadado Kagami, sus compañeros, no tan sorprendidos como él, sólo se encogieron de hombros.

-Las cosas ya no pueden ser cambiadas, Kagami.-

Se escuchó la voz de un -Como pocas veces.- serio Kiyoshi, quien lo observaba melancólico. 

-Ya no puedes reparar el daño que hiciste, y este es el resultado.-

Nadie comprendió, o al menos no del todo, pero para kagami, un idiota sin causa ni solución, esas palabras significaron mucho. No pudo más que guardar silencio.

_“¿Es esta mi fortuna?_

_¿Es este mi castigo?”._

* * *

Unos cuantos toques en la puerta y unos segundos más tarde Takao ya se encontraba abriéndola de forma estrepitosa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Kuroko pasó una mano por su frente para secar el sudor, Takao rio.

-Tardaste 17 minutos. Te dije que fueran 15.-

Kuroko le dió una mirada seria y después sonrió levemente alzando el brazo y mostrando sus inexistentes músculos de manera vanidosa.

-Me gusta ser rebelde.-

Esta vez Takao no rio pero sí sonrió y jaló a Kuroko de la camisa plantándole un beso y arrastrándolo dentro. Había esperado ya 17 largos minutos, no podía esperar más. 

**FIN.**

_“¿Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido?_


End file.
